There are CMOS logic circuits that have a plurality of stages of CMOS inverter circuits formed by a pMOS transistor and an nMOS transistor connected to each other in a complementary manner so as to invert and amplify an input signal, or amplify an input signal without inverting the input signal, and output the amplified signal.